Let Them
by musicallover33
Summary: After one night of talking between CJ and Danny some conflict follows.
1. I Love You

Notes, is thus better at descriptions. This is slightly different from my Ao3 version. I do not own any characters, again can I please receive some reviews.

After talking all night with CJ one night. It wasn't until early morning when Danny realizes that CJ is fast asleep, so he lifts her up in his arms and carries her to the couch. He kisses her forehead, but doesn't notice Leo in the back-round with an expression of displeasure. When he walks out of CJ's office Carol just smiles at Danny " we stayed up all night talking. I only just now noticed that she was asleep, so I put her on her couch."

"And didn't say that you were in love her."

"Carol."

"I know I know you can't be with her." He just continues walking away when Margaret finds him.

"Leo wants to see you Danny." He follows her to Leo's office. "You can go in now Danny."

"Thank you," he walks into the office of the Chief of Staff, "Leo, what did you want to talk about?"

"I want you to stay away from CJ."

"Leo, I am a reporter; she is the Press Secretary. Let's not forget my friend."

"Stop pursuing her." Leo says with a note of anger in his voice.

"I will stop when she tells me." Danny says surprisingly calm.

"You will listen to me, I am the boss of the boss of your news source."

"I am in love with her Leo." Danny says with his heritage starting to seek into the conversation. "If my feelings weren't so deep I would have stopped asking her out years ago, but as I got to know her I fell in love with her even more than I was before."

"What do you mean?"

"Love at first sight. I never believed that tale until I walked into campaign headquarters that day and looked into her eyes. I fell in love at that point in time."

"I still don't want this administration played by a sex scandal!" Leo says getting closer and closer to Danny.

"She has turned me down time and time again, but I won't stop until I know that she is answering from her heart. I can tell when I look into her eyes that she doesn't mean it when she says 'no, Danny.' That she is following orders."

"Danny if you really loved her you would let her go, and let her do her job." They don't notice The President and his wife walk into Leo's office.

"Leo if you really cared about our loyal Press Secretary you would want her to be happy, and if that happiness involves one of our favorite reporters. Who I know would never accept a leak from CJ, and she will not leak a story to anyone no matter the connection."

"Again, I say I am on love Claudia Jean Cregg! I will always love that tall, beautiful, funny, and intelligent woman. I first fell in love with her eyes then with her mind."

While the arguing has been going on CJ has woken up not remembering how she got down on her couch the last thing she remembered was talking and laughing with Danny. She gets up when Carol tells her that Danny is talking to Leo and that she may want to go to his office before Danny gets his credentials taken away. So, she goes to Leo's office and sits down on a chair while waiting for Margaret to let her in. As the voices of Danny, Leo, The President and Abbey reach their ears Margaret nods her head in the direction of the door to CJ as saying you may want to go in to get your happiness CJ.

"Thank you" she says to Margret as she goes into the office "you love me Danny?"

"Yes, CJ I love you." They walk closer to each other and have a silent conversation with their eyes which makes the other three adults uncomfortable to witness what should be a private moment "you don't have to say anything back CJ. I have always been able to tell that you at least like me by looking into your eyes, and that was before The State of The Union in 2000." Leo is about to talk, but Abbey pulls him into the oval office, and shutting the door. "I still remember after I kissed you; you became really flabbergasted. You not only almost took Gail for a walk, but after you put her down you ran into the closed door."

"Danny shut up and kiss me." They lean forward and kiss "I want to be with you Danny, but Leo and Toby may fire me if we do become a couple."

"I know that. That is why I never stopped asking you out I knew that you didn't mean it."

"Danny the minute you kissed me that Christmas Eve I know that you are the last person I ever wanted to kiss." She says as they both start to remember that day a few years ago.

"That is as close you can tell me that you."

"I love you Danny Concannon."

...Meanwhile on The Oval Office...

"Leo how dare you tell CJ who she can and can't date! She is a grown woman, and if you haven't noticed how she looks at Danny you are a horrible friend Leo Thomas McGarry. Jed"

"I only said it wouldn't work as long as they both had their jobs. I look at CJ like a daughter I know Danny will make her happy." He says known the bonehead his first daughter marries and the last one his youngest daughter dated.

"If you told her that she and Danny could make it work we would have had a happy CJ for how many years now?" Jed puts up three fingers.

"I know that Abbey. I want her to be happy." Abbey looks at the guys in front of her when they here noises from Leo's office. He runs into the office to see them hugging and crying.

"I will always love you Claudia Jean Cregg, and the moment that you are out of the White House I will bring you into my arms and kiss you like you deserve."

"What if I want to give us a chance now." Leo looks on "Danny I love more than I knew possible; I know if were in a different life we would already married, and have children of our own." Abbey looks very happy with the turn of advents, while The President looks like he is showing no emotion, because if Danny ever hurts CJ in any way he will send the Air Force on him, and Leo looks like put out puppy afraid of what this relationship will bring this administration.

"We could get married the day you are done in the West Wing."

"You mean it?"

"CJ I have envisioned growing old with you for many years now."

"Same here." They lean into each other "how do you think we should go by this Daniel."

"Well I will woo you treat you like the princess that you are."

"You two are going to be a couple I don't care what that doofus says," she points at Leo, then points at her husband. "This one doesn't care if you two are together he just wants the girl that he looks at like a daughter happy. For me I want to see love around The White House especially between my friend who is like a daughter, and my biographer." Abbey approaches them with The President walking behind her and Leo standing still as a statue.

"I agree with my wife. I am a father and friend first saying that CJ you and Danny should have a chance of happiness."

"I see now that I have made one of my friends lonely and sad. I let you free CJ. Just don't let this get out that you and Danny our together" he looks at Danny "same with you Danny."

" As Shakespeare says, Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, I love CJ with all of my being. I know part of that is knowing her love for this job; I will never jeopardize that job." CJ is looking at Danny during this whole deceleration. "I know that you will be worried about the press, but remember I have some really close friends who are in that Press Room, and they will keep this away from the eye of the press. They also care abut CJ. Why else would they keep the secret that I wanted to surprise CJ Christmas Eve a few years ago."

"What about Shareef?"

"Leo, he knew he had a story, and kept it quite for us the Bajhee sleepers. Yes, I told him to publish it when Walkin told me not to, but I made a promise to Danny and I do not break my promises."

"CJ, do you want to risk"

"I love Danny. I have sacrificed my happiness for 5 in a half years because you told me to Leo. I am done giving up my happiness my ONE chance of actual happiness and true love Leo. Just because you gave up doesn't mean I will!" Everyone looks at CJ surprised to see her so angry "if you fire me."

"I am in charge of Leo, and you are not fired CJ, and Danny before you say anything you can keep your Press pass."

"Sir."

"Leo, don't you realize all the back lash that these two could technically do, since you interfered with their happiness Also the fact that you didn't put up this big of a fuss when we found out about Sam and Laurie."

"Abbey."

"Don't you Abbey me. Leo Thomas McGarry ! CJ deserves to be happy and have a life outside of these walls." CJ and Danny walk out of the office.

"Danny have dinner with me."

"Of course."


	2. First Date

Two days later CJ is preparing for her date with Danny. She is in her closet throwing everything out so she gets out her phone to text Carol (the only person that knows she is having a date with the red headed reporter. _"Carol I need your help."_

 _"With what CJ?"_

 _"Finding what to wear tonight."_

 _"Oh,_ _the big date."_

 _"It_ _is only take_ _out."_

 _"With the_ _guy,_ _you have been dancing around with for years."_

 _"Carol, please help me find something to wear."_

 _"I'm sure Danny wouldn't care what you wore."_

 _"Carol I am serious I need something to wear that is appropriate for_ _the_ _take_ _out with Danny."_

 _"Wear that beige_ _pant suit_ _that you wore for State of The Union a few years ago."_

 _"That is perfect; that is what I was wearing for our first kiss."_

 _"You had a kiss that long ago."_

 _"Yes_ _Carol. I have to go now."_

 _"Get ready for your date with the_ _red headed_ _reporter."_ After they hang up CJ goes to get ready for dinner. She is nearly finished putting on her make up when there is knock on the door. Which she goes to answer.

"Come in Danny I'm almost finished getting ready."

"You do not need make up you are beautiful."

"Danny." She shakes her head and blushes at the comment.

"You look amazing just like that night." He says as her sees her walking towards him in her pant suit that he immediately recognizes as the pant suit that she was wearing after he kissed her for the first time and smiles at the fact she is wearing it for their first date also.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." After they share a chaste kiss in the lips, they sit down while Danny takes out the Chinese food "how was your day Danny?"

"My favorite part was looking at my date on the podium."

"Really I thought it was when you came into my office and after we were finished with our professional business I pulled you into a kiss. It was my favorite part."

"Oh, that was amazing. You have soft lips." They continue to eat, laugh, and talk. "Did Toby find out about us yet?" She shakes her head at him.

"I haven't told him. Donna knows about us. Gossip around the water cooler she came to me and asked me how come I didn't tell her that we have gotten together." She starts to play with her food nervous about everything that could happen after Toby finds out which should happen in due time.

"You know when I told Katie, Steve, and Mark they told me there was a poll that included money going around seeing when we would get together."

"Everyone wanted us together." She says shockingly and Danny nods his head.

"We didn't really hide our flirting before, and remember I kissed you Christmas Eve." She shakes her head yes and brushes some hair that had fallen in her face out of the way.

"They were probably shocked when I recognized you by a kiss."

"Katie asked me about that. No I didn't tell her that we have shared kisses before then."

"She probably knows." Danny eyebrows go up like a saucer.

"What do you mean?"

"Danny, we have a special connection that takes time, and when I could tell who you were by just one amazing kiss; anyone who looks at us knows that we have shared some special moments."

"It was an amazing kiss?"

"Shut up." She says as she lightly slaps his arm.

"Make me." He says as he moves closer.

"Maybe I will" she kisses him senseless.

"We both know how to kiss well."

"That we do Daniel, that we do. Our lips melt together when they touch." CJ leans closer to Danny intent on taking off his pants ready for a night of escapades.

"CJ as much as I want to, and I really want to CJ. I want to treat you like a princess. I want to take time before we move to that level. I want to take you out on a few dates before I make love to you CJ." She just looks in Danny's eyes and leans in to kiss him slowly. She really knows that Danny is a gentleman and knows that he has treated his other girlfriends with the same respect. She moves the thought of his past possible relationships out of mind and only thinks about the now and the future she wants with Danny.

"You are so sweet, I love you Daniel Concannon."

"I am only sweat because you make that of me. I love you too Claudia Jean Cregg." He looks at time "its midnight. I think I better go, so you can go to sleep."

"What if you stay the night? I will keep my hands to myself."

"Ceej, I would love to hold you in my arms all night."

"Then come on" she grabs his hands and shows him her bedroom. "This is my room."

"Yes, it is, and why you have clothes everywhere."

"I was nervous. I couldn't find the perfect thing to wear." He wraps her in his arms.

"You look beautiful in everything CJ."

"That is what Carol told me you would say."

"Well she is right." They get ready for bed. With Danny taking off his suspenders and CJ heading to the bathroom to get into her pajamas. As she comes out of the bathroom "you look amazing honey."

She raises her eyebrows "honey?"

"Trying it out."

"Well, fishboy how about we cuddle down underneath my bed." He puts his arm around her waist as they get comfortable in her bed. "Goodnight Danny, I love you."

"Goodnight CJ, I love you too."


	3. Restless Sleep Upon Air Force One

Leo is sitting in his office thinking on how close CJ and Danny have gotten these past few months. He also notices that CJ is happier than she has ever been she enters his office at that point "Leo we have a problem."

"Did you and Danny kiss somewhere that you weren't supposed to," she gives Leo a look that says drop it.

"It's not anything to do with Danny Leo. It is with the equality bill."

"Sorry, I just don't want anything bad to happen."

"Everyone including the press already know about Danny and I. We are together and are planning to move in with each other. You should get used to Danny and me, because this is the one relationship that I will try my hardest to make sure that it lasts forever." Leo looks up realizing that she is not going to break up with Danny, and drops his opinion on her relationship.

"Ok CJ. The President is going to California soon, and he wants you, Josh and Toby to go with him."

"That's fine." She goes back to her office fed up with Leo's constant disapproval of her relationship with Danny.  
...On Air Force One...  
CJ is fast asleep when Josh looks over at her to notice that she is shivering and thrashing a little, so Josh thinks to go get Danny.

"Hay buddy."

"Hi Josh. What do you need?" Danny says after looking up from his Laptop.

"CJ is tossing and turning, and shivering. We think that we may need you to calm her down."

"Let me see what it looks like" he grabs his overnight bag just in case he may need to pull out something for CJ. He walks into the staff sleeping quarters. He notices CJ fairly quickly and puts his blanket over her. "Hopefully that helps."

"No no don't touch me." He goes over to CJ and kisses her forehead.

"Do you guys' think it will be ok if I sleep here tonight so I can hold CJ."

"I don't mind." Says Josh, Danny then looks at Toby who waves his hand in approval.

"Do these seats go all the way back. I think if I hold CJ in my arms she may calm down."

"Go ahead we care about our CJ." Danny get the seats all the way down with the arm rests. He then pulls CJ into his arms and she calms down with his sent surrounding her. In the morning, the senior staff and their assistants go get Abbey so she can see the couple.

"Does someone have a camera, so we can get a picture of these two, and show them it when they get married." Somebody hands a camera to Abbey which she proceeds to take the picture. After it is taken CJ starts to wake up because of the flash and she lightly kisses Danny which wakes him up.

"Good morning Danny."

"Good morning Ceej. I know you may be wondering why I am back here."

"We are not at one of our places."

"No, we are on Air Force One. You were having difficulties sleeping so Josh came and got me."

"You eventually laid next to me."

"You weren't calming down so I thought if I held you. So, you could get a good night's sleep."

"I love you too."

"Before you two start to make out we took a picture that you will be shown on your wedding day." They both stop talking to look up at Abbey.

"Abbey how long have you been watching us?"

"Oh, just long enough to see the both of you holding hands in your sleep and to take a picture that will be shown at your wedding."

"At least we are known to be in love." CJ just looks at Danny and laughs.


	4. What is This?

"So, CJ what do you and Danny have planned for tonight?" Teased Josh as they walked down the corner.

"You mean for our one year."

"Of course."

"Well Joshua, Danny and I are going to have some take out maybe Chinese and we are going to make love." She said as she almost bumped into Leo who just walked away.

"Ok I didn't want to hear the last part."

"You asked Josh. You know that I have been in a relationship with Danny for a year now, and love him so my advice to is not ask about things like that."

...That Night...

"Hi honey I'm home." Danny enters their 2-story house that they own with plans of filling it with some kids that look like them.

"You know it is a rare occurrence when I beat you home Daniel." He bends down to kiss the women he is planning to ask a very important question soon that can have a major impact on their future.

"I know that beautiful. Now here is your sesame chicken, and rice" she starts to eat when her chop sticks pick up something and she looks at it.

"Danny what is this?" She pulls out a ring with her chopsticks, and he gets down on one knee.

"CJ, can you do me the greatest honor in the world and marry me." She looks at him with blurry eyes "you make me so happy I want to make you happy."

"Yes, I will marry you." She pulls his to her to kiss her newly anointed fiancé, and thinks about the future that her and Danny are totally going to have now.


End file.
